legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements
Elements play a relatively large role in the entire Chronicles universe. Elements exist through aura, the energy manifested inside all living things. Through Aura, Elements are summoned and channeled in with it to be released. Almost every person has one type of Elemental Aura that they specialize in or are most powerful in. With their respective elements, those are their strongest attacks. Typically, one Element is released at a time. Light and Dark are considered to be the most powerful two elements in the Chronicles Universe. Basic Types *Fire (Strong against Ice, but weak to Water.) *Water (Strong against Fire, but weak to Wind.) *Earth (Strong against Thunder, but weak to Ice.) *Wind (Strong against Steel, but weak to Thunder.) *Thunder (Strong against Ice, but weak to Earth.) *Ice (Strong against Earth, but weak to Fire.) *Light (Strong against Dark but weak against Dark.) *Dark (Strong against Light, but weak against Light.) *Steel (Strong against Storm, but weak to Wind.) *Storm (Strong against Wind, but weak to Steel.) Common Spirits As seen in some attacks in the List of Attacks and Weapons page, some attacks summon actual elemental spirits based off of mythological creatures. *Fire- Phoenix, Dragon, Beast, Salamender, Efreet *Water- Sea Serpent, Water Dragon, Kraken *Wind- Hawk, Pegasus, Eagle, Griffin *Earth- Golem, Gnome, Gargoyle, Bahamut, Giant *Thunder- Beast, Wolf, Valkyrie, Thunderbird *Ice- Serpent, Yeti, Jotin *Light- Dragon, Crane, Angel *Dark- Demon, Wolf, Dark Elf *Steel- Golem *Storm- Horse, Dryad, Nymph In SSC In SSC, there are Elemental Temples everywhere, since it takes place after STC. There are elemental Risen and again, elemental attacks are used pretty frequently. They play a larger role in this game than some others, but not as much as STC. This game is one of the few that have the Element Steel. This game introduces the Ultimate Moves with the character's respective elements *Skye Hikari- Despite her last name Hikari meaning "Light" in Japanese, and Skye relating to Light, she actually doesn't have a respective element, since Aurora already has Light. Therefore, Skye's Ultimate Move consists her summoning all the elements, but Light and Dark are her strongest. *Shadow Hikari- His two names paradox each other. Shadow relates to Dark, and Hikari relates to Light. His Element is Dark. *Zephyr Lumiere- Lumiere means "Light" in French, and it relates to the fact that his family will bring hope to the darkness in the world. "Zephyr" relates to the Prince of the West Wind in Greek Mythology, making his element Wind. *Aurora Candor- Aurora means "Dawn" which relates to Light, making her element be light. Candor also somewhat relates to it, meaning "Honesty". *Leaf Underwood- Leaf refers to the leaves on plants, which relates to Earth, same with Underwood which makes his element as Earth. *Spark Knight- Sparks exist with electricity, making her element be Thunder. *Luna Zedler- Luna relates to the "Moon", but her Element is Steel. Some substances on the Moon are actually metal, which relates to Steel. *Blaze Stryker- Blaze, as in blazing fire makes his Element as Fire. *Glacieus Thorn- Close to the term "Glacier" which relates to Ice. *Stream Tennant- A stream is a form of water, making her Element be Water. Trivia *Elements play the largest role in Scattered Talismans Chronicles, which is the sixth game in the series. *